1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to device and method for controlling a portable skin beautifying apparatus capable of beautifying the human face skin by galvanic ion current, far infrared ray, and vibration, and measuring the skin state.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, cosmetic substances have been used as an implement to maintain the beauty and youth by protecting the human face skin from external environments so as not to lose the resilience.
The thick protein protective layer of the skin is disposed below the corneous layer of the outer skin as a protective layer to protect the skin from external environments. The outer skin layer is separated from the dermal layer by the thick protein protective layer. Therefore, even through a cosmetic substance in which bio-substance is contained and which has a excellent skin protective property, is used, it does not remove the waste product stacked in the dermal layer.
Moreover, since alimentation components contained in the cosmetic substance do not deeply approach the dermal layer, the skin protective effect is not sufficient.
Recently, there has been known a skin beautifying apparatus for beautifying the human skin by galvanic ion current, far-infrared ray, or vibration.
Galvanic ion current maintains the current direction and intensity to be constant. Therefore, despite the time elapses, galvanic ion current is very effective in chemically stimulating the skin, enhancing the skin temperature, and accelerating the blood vessel movement. This galvanic ion current accompanies the generation of magnetic force lines and heat.
Far-infrared rays having a frequency range of 660 UMHZ to 940 UMHZ where adsorption amount into the human body is the highest prevent skin aging and accelerate the blood circulation.
Vibration stimulates neurons of the human body and removes the muscle fatigue. However, since the conventional portable beautifying apparatus utilizes only any one among the three elements of galvanic ion current, far-infrared ray, and vibration, it does not maximize the skin beautifying effect, resulting in low reliability of the product.
In addition, since it generates such a galvanic ion current using the battery""s electric power, intensity and frequency of the galvanic ion current are very low, resulting in low skin stimulus and low skin beautifying effect.
Moreover, the conventional beautifying apparatus using the galvanic ion current performs a cleansing step, a massage step, a nutrition supplying step, and a lifting step in the named order. The cleansing step outputs a consecutive positive galvanic ion current, the nutrition supplying step outputs a consecutive negative galvanic ion current, and the massage and the lifting steps repeat to output the consecutive positive galvanic ion current during a first selected time and the consecutive negative galvanic ion current during a second selected time. As a result, the conventional beautifying apparatus has a drawback in that the skin stimulus effect is weak and the beautifying effect is very low.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a control device and method of a portable beautifying apparatus having an excellent skin beautifying effect by elevating the battery""s power and generating galvanic ion current having high frequency.
It is another object of the invention to provide a control device and method of a portable beautifying apparatus capable of periodically varying a flow direction of the galvanic ion current.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a control device and method of a portable beautifying apparatus capable of beautifying the human face skin by supplying far-infrared ray into the face skin along with the galvanic ion current and selectively providing the face skin with vibration.
It is still yet another object of the invention to provide a control device and method of a portable beautifying apparatus capable of allowing a user to easily measure and check user""s own face skin state.
To accomplish these objects and other advantages, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a control method of a portable beautifying apparatus comprising the steps of: a first step performing an initializing operation by turning on an electric power and determining whether or not a key signal is input; a second step setting a skin beautifying step according to the key signal when the key signal is input in the first step and performing skin measurement; a third step performing the skin measurement when the key signal is not input in the first step but the skin measurement is being performed, and determining a present beautifying step when the skin measurement is not being performed and performing the beautifying operation; a fourth step alternatively outputting a discrete positive galvanic ion current having a first frequency and a consecutive positive galvanic ion current for a first time period when the beautifying step determined in the third step is a cleansing step, and simultaneously setting a massage step after outputting far-infrared ray and vibration operations; a fifth step repeatedly outputting a discrete positive galvanic ion current, a discrete negative galvanic ion current, and a positive and negative alternating galvanic current for a second time period each of which has a second frequency when the present beautifying step determined in the third step is the massage step, and setting a nutrition supply step after outputting a far-infrared ray and vibration operations; a sixth step repeatedly outputting a discrete negative galvanic ion current having a third frequency and a consecutive negative galvanic ion current for a third time period when the present beautifying step determined in the third step is the nutrition supply step, and setting a lifting step after outputting far-infrared ray and vibration operations; and a seventh step repeatedly outputting a positive and negative alternating galvanic ion current varied for a selected time within a set frequency range when the present beautifying step determined in the sixth step is the lifting step, and ending the skin beautifying steps after outputting far-infrared ray and vibration operations.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a control device of a portable beautifying apparatus including: a microcomputer for controlling the whole operation of the beautifying apparatus; a key input part for inputting into the microcomputer an operation command selected by user; a galvanic ion current output part for elevating a battery""s power to a level and outputting galvanic ion current according to the control of the microcomputer; a galvanic ion current detecting part for determining whether or not the galvanic ion current output from the galvanic ion current output part flows onto the user""s face skin; a vibration generating part for generating a vibration according to the control of the microcomputer; and a far-infrared ray generating part for generating a far-infrared ray according to the control of the microcomputer.